Penumbra
by EmiCristina
Summary: Um ponto de transição entre a luz e a sombra, uma sombra incompleta. Uma gradação entre a sombra ou escuridão total e a luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_O ponto de partida_

– **Ponto de Vista por Letícia Lawler – **

— Fico feliz que tenha resolvido seguir os passos de sua família, Sra. Lawler. – Seus olhos perigosamente vermelhor se voltaram a mim. Eu estava diante daquele que todos temiam, daquele cujo nome muitos tinham medo de se quer pronunciar. Eu era uma deles agora e, nada mudaria isso. — Você também menino Malfoy, é um prazer ter membros tão... honrados em meus seguidores. – A mesa explodiu em risadas - todos entendiam o claro tom de ironia na voz do Lord.

— Calem-se! – A sua voz fria e gélida ecoou por toda a sala, silenciando-a. — Sem mais delongas, tenho assuntos importantes á tratar com os novos membros! – Seu olhar que, até pouco tempo estava vagando pela mesa, parou em mim e Malfoy, causando-me calafrios.

— Como todos sabem, á anos nosso maior objetivo se tornou, matar Harry Potter – Algumas pessoas da sala, prenderam a respiração, sabendo que coisa boa daí, não sairia. — Mas, sempre que tentamos, alguém se intromete e acaba destruindo nossos planos... Palpites de quem seja?

— A-Alvo Dumbledore, mestre? – Um homem que, reconheci ser do Ministério, se pronunciou. Podia sentir o pavor na sua voz.

— Exatamente! – Sorriu falsamente. — Mas, esse ano, será diferente. Nossa principal missão, se tornará acabar com aquele que acaba com nossos planos; e, para isso, precisamos de alguém que possa circular livremente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, facilitando o acesso dos outros comensais. – Seu olhar encontrou o de Draco, que engoliu o seco. — E é aí, que você entra na história menino Malfoy. Sua missão esse ano, será matar Alvo Dumbledore.

— Mas milord, e esse ele falhar? Quer dizer, ele é só um menino... – A tristeza, preocupação e angustia estava explícita na voz de sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy.

— Bem... Caso isso venha a acontecer... A sua família pagará! – Deu seu sorriso mais frio e torno a falar — Creio que todos conheçam a família Puzzi, seguidores fieis de Dumbledore e membros da Ordem da Fênix – Sua voz continha desprezo — Pois bem, todos conhecem então os filhos, sim? Emilly e Arthur Puzzi, o casal de gêmeos e mais uns dois que não em recordo o nome. Enfim, os dois tem talentos ótimos, são muito poderosos. Mas, a garota, Emilly, é muito mais poderosa, estive observando ela na última batalha que tivemos com o Potter e seus amiguinhos. Ele viria a ser muito útil para nós... – Seu olhar se voltou a mim que, assim como Draco, engoli o seco. — Essa será a sua missão, menina Lawler! Você se aproximará do Potter e da Emilly, e me manterá informado de tudo que acontecer. Quem sabe conseguimos recruta-lá para a batalha final. Não me decepcione Lawler. Estão despensados.

Dito isso, sumiu no ar. Todos encaravam eu e Malfoy por poucos segundos, depois, decidiram aparatar e voltar as suas vidinhas patéticas. Então, agora era de verdade, meu sonho havia se realizado. O ponto de partida foi dado. Eu era um deles. E o melhor, eu tinha uma missão muito importante. Eu não iriei decepciona-lo, _milord_. Farei tudo que puder para me aproximar do Potter e seus amiguinhos nojentos. Custe o que custar.

– **Fim do ponto de vista –**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Olá, meus amores! Como vão? Fico feliz que tenham chegado até o fim desse capítulo! Bem, é minha primeira fanfic, então, sejam amigáveis, sim? Gostaria de deixar claro que alguns dos personagens principais **não** pertencem a verdadeiro história, ou seja, foram criados por mim. A história se passa no 6º livro/filme (Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe). Qualquer mudança no enredo criado por J.K é para que a história se adapte a fanfic, certo? (ou vice-versa). Lembrando também, que se você não leu/assistiu aos livros e filmes, pode conter **spoiler** do livro no qual se passa a história. Creio que seja só isso ajksla. Deixem críticas construtivas e etc, nos comentários, certo? Obrigada, beijos


	2. Chapter 2

– **Ponto de vista por Letícia Lawler – **

Há dias não tenho conseguido dormir direito, para ser mais clara, desde de o dia em que o Lord das Trevas deu a devida tarefa de me aproximar dos Puzzi. Não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse "Quais dons ele havia percebido nos quatro?" ou "Porque eu?". A última, digamos, que eu tinha uma ideia do que fosse. Meu pai, assim como Lucio Malfoy, foi mandado a Azkaban depois da batalha no Ministério (no final do ano passado), creio que ele tenha ficado muito desapontado com meu pai, e decidiu me usar como modo de vingança, talvez. Mas, a questão em si, era que se eu falhasse as pessoas que eu amo – minha mãe – iriam pagar o seu devido preço. Eu não posso falhar. Não posso correr o risco de perde-lá.

Foi com esses pensamentos que caminhei decidida até a sala de estar. Eu já estava pronta, – com vestes trouxas e tudo mais – para aparatar na estação King Cross. Estação esta, que eu sempre frequentava no dia 1º de Setembro, a 6 anos.

Mamãe me encarava com uma expressão indecifrável, de certa, estava pensando o quão burra sua filha foi de – seguir os seus passos e se aliar ao lado das trevas. Para minha surpresa, foi ela quem quebrou o desconfortável silêncio.

— Tudo pronto? – Eu assenti com a cabeça. – Então vamos. — Ela não era mais aquela doce mulher que me criou. Ela estava fria. Seu rosto, que antes exibia um lindo sorriso, agora, era frio, sem emoção ou expressão.

Por mais acostumada que eu estivesse, aparatar nunca foi uma boa sensação. Senti o braço de mamãe se torcer e fugir; tudo se escureceu. Não consegui respirar direito, a sensação era de que tiras de ferros envolviam o meu peito. Finalmente, segundos depois, abri meus olhos e percebi que estava em uma rua, um pouco antes da entrada para a estação.

Caminhamos silenciosamente até a entrada da estação, e assim seguiu também, até o portal para o Expresso Hogwarts. Dentro do portal, famílias se despediam calorosamente de seus parentes. Reconheci alguns dos meus colegas sonserinos, incluindo Arthur Puzzi. Acenei brevemente com a cabeça para ele, que retribuiu com um olhar desconfiado, virando-se para a irmã, Emilly. Fiquei observando a todos da estação, sentia falta da minha antiga animação para voltar a escola. Sentia falta de quando os meus problemas, eram apenas incomodar sangues-ruins e grifinórios.

A gêmea Puzzi, virou-se repentinamente pra mim e me encarou por alguns milésimos de segundos. Ela trocou olhares indecifráveis com Arthur e foi para dentro do trem. Minha linha de pensamentos foi cortada pela minha mãe, que veio se despedir de mim, com seu costumeiro abraço desajeitado.

— Sentirei sua falta. – Disse, brevemente. — Se precisar de ajuda, pelo que quer que seja, relacionado a sua missão, me mande uma coruja ou fale com Snape. Ele saberá o que fazer. – Sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

— Sentirei sua falta! – Respondi, sentindo meus olhos marejarem. — Tudo bem... Até breve. Te amo...

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos, em silêncio, como se me radiografasse.

— Te amo, também! – Exclamou baixo. Após isso, aparatou.

Suspirei. Era incrível como as coisas tinham mudado tão de repente. Ficar me lamentando não iria mudar a situação, não é? Pois bem. Decidi que o melhor a fazer, era caminhar até o Expresso e procurar uma cabine solitária.

– **Fim do Ponto de Vista – **

Eu, Harry, Neville e Luna procuramos uma cabine vaga. Arthur foi para o vagão da Sonserina junto com os seus colegas da casa. Camila, de certa, estava com alguma outra amiga, já que Gina nos disse que teria de encontrar Dino.

— ... Vi, achei que vovó ficaria danada com aquela publicidade toda – contou Neville —, mas ela ficou realmente satisfeita. Diz que demorei, mas que, enfim, estou começando a honrar o meu pai. E até me comprou uma varinha nova, veja!

E tirou a varinha das vestes, mostrando para mim e Harry.

— Cerejeira e pêlo de unicórnio – anunciou orgulhoso. — Achamos que foi uma das últimas que Olivaras vendeu, ele desapareceu no dia seguinte... ei, volta aqui, Trevo! – Neville se abaixou para baixo do banco, para recuperar o seu sapo, Trevo. Tentei ao máximo não rir, mas foi um pouco difícil – imagino a minha expressão na hora.

— Vamos continuar com as reuniões da AD este ano, Harry? – perguntou Luna, destacando um par de óculos psicodélicos das páginas do Pasquim.

— Não faz muito sentido agora que nos livramos da Umbridge, não é? – indagou Harry, sentando-se ao meu lado. Neville bateu com a cabeça ao sair de baixo do banco. Parecia muito desapontado.

— Eu gostava da AD! Aprendi um montão de coisas com você!

— Eu também, Harry! – Disse fazendo um biquinho infantil. Harry riu.

— Eu gostei das reuniões também – concordou Luna, serenamente. — Era como se eu tivesse amigos.

— Mas, nós somos seus amigos, Luna! – Fingi ofendimento.

— Sério? Legal... – Sorriu. Senti que Harry ficou meio desconfortável com o comentário de Luna. Ele comentou uma vez comigo, que ás vezes os seus comentários davam a sensação de pena e constrangimento, ao mesmo tempo.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou quando uma agitação a porta do compartimento; um grupo de garotas – que reconheci uma delas a ser Romilda Vane, cochichava bobamente na janela.

— Você pergunta!

— Eu não, você!

— Eu pergunto! – Romilda disse, eu um tom decidido. Ela tinha um queixo estranho, olhos grandes e cabelos negros. Ela abriu a porta e suspirou.

Revirei os olhos com os pensamentos das garotas¹, como as garotas do quarto ano podiam ser tão... pervertidas?

— Oi, Harry, Emilly – Sua voz se transformou em tom de desprezo, quando disse o meu nome, mas logo se recuperou —, eu sou Romilda, Romilda Vane – apresentou-se em voz alta e confiante. — Por que vocês não vem se reunir a nós em nosso compartimento? Não precisa se sentar com eles – acrescentou com um sussurro teatral, apontando para o traseiro que Neville deixara de fora ao tatear embaixo do banco, à procura do Trevo, e para Luna, agora usando seus Espectrocs promocionais, que lhe davam a aparência de uma coruja demente e multicolorida.

— Estou muito bem aqui, _querida_. Obrigada. – Disse com rispidez. Ela me respondeu, com um olhar de nojo.

— Eles são meus amigos – respondeu Harry com frieza.

— Ah – exclamou a garota, fazendo ar de grande surpresa. — Ah. O.k. E retirou-se, fechando a porta ao sair.

— As pessoas esperam que vocês tenham amigos mais legais que nós – comentou Luna, demonstrando mais uma vez o seu talento para a rude franqueza.

— Vocês são legais – disse Harry resumindo. — Nenhuma delas esteve no Ministério. Não combateram comigo.

— Eu trocaria mil Romilda's Vane's por vocês! – Exclamei, sorrindo.

— Que coisas gostosas de se ouvir – comentou uma sorridente Luna, que ajeitou os Espectrocs na ponte do nariz e se acomodou para ler O Pasquim.

— Mas não enfrentamos ele – disse Neville, levantando-se com os cabelos cheios de cotão e poeira e um Trevo com ar resignado na mão. — Você sim. – Se referiu olhando para Harry. – E você, Emilly, desafia ele e os comensais sempre que pode! – Sua voz tinha um leve tom de pavor. — Devia ouvir minha avó falando de vocês. "Aquele Harry e os Puzzi tem mais coragem do que todo o Ministério da Magia junto!" Ela daria tudo para ter vocês como netos...

Harry riu, sem graça, e mudou de assunto assim que pôde, comentando os resultados dos N.O.M.s. Enquanto Neville recitava suas notas e se perguntava em voz alta se poderia fazer o curso avançado de Transfiguração tendo tirado apenas um "Aceitável", Harry parecia imerso em seus pensamentos e não escutando uma só palavra que Neville estava dizendo.

A infância de Neville foi arruinada por Voldemort tal como a de Harry, mas ele não fazia a menor ideia de como chegara perto de ter o destino dele. A profecia poderia ter se referido a qualquer um dos dois, contudo, por razões próprias e insondáveis, Voldemort preferira acreditar que se referia a Harry.

Se Voldemort tivesse escolhido Neville, ele é quem estaria sentado diante de Harry com a cicatriz em forma de raio e o peso da profecia... ou será que não? Será que a mãe de Neville teria morrido para salvá-lo, como Lílian morrera por Harry? Com certeza que sim... mas e se não tivesse conseguido se interpor entre Voldemort e o filho? Então, será que não haveria "Eleito" algum? Só um banco vazio onde Neville se sentava agora e um Harry sem cicatriz que teria recebido um beijo de despedida de sua mãe e não da de Ron?

Eu me preocupava bastante com Harry, por que, por motivos inexplicáveis ele é o único ser vivo em Hogwarts que os meus poderes e os dos meus irmãos não atinge, ou seja, eu e Arthur não conseguimos ler a mente dele. Minha teoria, é de que a dele _já esteja ocupada com outra mente_.

* * *

><p><em>Revirei os olhos com os pensamentos das garotas¹: Como explicado no último parágrafo os Puzzi tem dons extraordinários. Emilly, consegue ler mentes e tem uma Legilimência "avançada". Ela consegue entrar na mente das pessoas, sem elas estaram por perto, consegue ver as memórias delas. Arthur, seu irmão, tem o mesmo dom que a garota, porém, ele tem um dom a mais. Consegue fazer as pessoas mudarem as suas escolhas, por exemplo, se você sair de casa hoje irá pegar uma tempestade e ficar resfriado. Se ele souber da tempestade, ele consegue entrar na sua mente e fazer com que você não saia de casa. Nicholas (ainda não citado na história) o irmão mais velho, tem o dom de causar ilusões. E, Camila, a mais nova, tem um dom de transmitir seus pensamentos e memórias para os outros, através de um toque. O por quê destes dons, será explicado mais para frente!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

A porta do salão se abriu e, eu, automaticamente segui meus olhos até ela. Um garoto um tanto magro, cabelos desgrenhados negros e óculos redondos vinha apressado até a mesa da Grifinória. Era Harry.

— Onde é que você... caramba, que foi que fez no rosto? – indagou Ron, assim que Harry se sentou. Eu apenas observava, calada.

— Por que, tem alguma coisa errada? – admirou-se Harry, apanhando uma colher e espiando sua imagem.

— Você está coberto de sangue! – disse Hermione. — Vem cá... Ela ergueu a varinha e ordenou:

— Tergeo! – E a varinha aspirou todo o sangue seco.

— Obrigado – agradeceu ele, apalpando o rosto agora limpo. — Como é que está o meu nariz?

— Normal – respondeu Hermione ansiosa. — Por que não estaria? Que aconteceu, Harry, ficamos apavorados!

— Conto depois – respondeu Harry, lacônico. Não precisava ler mentes para saber o que se passava na cabeça dele. Gina, Neville, Dino e Simas estavam prestando atenção na conversa, e, pelo visto, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Draco havia quebrado o nariz dele e jogado a Capa da Invisibilidade em cima, para que Harry não retornasse esse ano. Suspirei. Por melhor que Draco seja em Oclumência, ela não funciona comigo e nem Arthur. Nos oclumentes, nós víamos memórias destorcidas. Arthur e eu temos, digamos, uma linha direta de pensamentos. Ele viu as memórias e pensamentos de Draco e, instintivamente, eu vi também.

— Mas... – protestou Hermione.

— Agora, não, Hermione – replicou, em um tom sombrio cheio de subentendidos.

Terminei de comer as batatas amanteigadas, e em um instante, elas eram substituídas por sobremesas. Me servi de uma pequena torta de chocolate, assim como Ron. Não me recordava da última vez em que eu tinha me alimentado. Os Comensais haviam ficado bem mais persistentes e perseguiam meus irmãos e eu até as fronteiras, a fim de nos recrutar, a mando de seu Lord.

— Pelo menos você perdeu a seleção – comentei.

— O Chapéu disse alguma coisa interessante? – perguntou Harry.

— Nada que ainda não tenha dito... aconselhou a nos unirmos frente aos nossos inimigos, você sabe.

— Dumbledore mencionou Voldemort?

— Ainda não, mas ele sempre guarda o discurso sério para depois do banquete, não é? Não deve demorar muito agora.

— Snape disse que Hagrid se atrasou para o banquete...

— Você viu Snape? Como assim? – perguntou Ron entre garfadas frenéticas de torta. Abafei o riso.

— Topei com ele – respondeu Harry evasivamente.

— Hagrid só se atrasou uns minutinhos – comentou Hermione. — Olhe, ele está acenando para você.

Olhei para mesa dos professores e sorri, junto com Harry, para Hagrid que acenava freneticamente. Minha cabeça, instintivamente, virou para a mesa da Sonserina; Draco ensinava como partir um nariz, e provocando risos e aplausos de seus colegas idiotas. Corri os olhos para Arthur, a fim de reprová-lo com o olhar, caso ele estivesse nessa. Mas, ele não estava. Conversava com uma garota, Letícia Lawler, creio eu. Ele olhou pra mim quando estava a sua procura e sorriu. Retribui, da mesma maneira.

— Então, que é que o professor Slughorn queria? – perguntou Hermione, para eu e Harry.

— Saber o que realmente aconteceu no Ministério.

— Ele e o mundo inteiro – fungou Hermione. — O pessoal não parou de interrogar a gente no trem, não foi, Ron?

— Foi. Todos queriam saber se você é realmente o Eleito...

— Tem havido muita discussão sobre o assunto até entre os fantasmas – interrompeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, inclinando para Harry a cabeça mal presa, fazendo-a balançar perigosamente, sobre a gola de tufos engomados. — Sou considerado uma espécie de autoridade em Potter; todos sabem que somos amigos. Mas afirmei à comunidade dos espíritos que não o incomodaria com perguntas. "Harry Potter sabe que pode confiar inteiramente em mim", falei. "Prefiro morrer a trair sua confiança."

— O que não me parece grande coisa, porque você já morreu – observou Ron. Abafei o riso.

— Mais uma vez, você demonstra ter a agudeza de um machado cego – retrucou Nick Quase Sem Cabeça em tom ofendido e, deixando o chão, retornou voando à extremidade oposta da mesa da Grifinória. No mesmo momento em que Dumbledore se levantava à mesa dos professores. As conversas e risos que ecoavam pelo salão cessaram quase imediatamente.

— Uma grande noite para todos! – começou ele sorridente, abrindo os braços como se quisesse abarcar o salão.

— Que aconteceu à mão dele? – ofegou Hermione.

Suspirei. As memórias de Dumbledore não eram mais das melhores. Nunca foram, digamos. Mas, esse ano, em especial, estava pior. O pior, era saber que coisas horríveis iriam acontecer e não poder nada para mudar. Recebia sempre um "Precisa ser assim, menina Puzzi" em resposta sempre que indagava algo relacionado a intervir.

Os sussurros percorreram a sala; todos estavam querendo saber o por quê da mão dele estar escura e sem vida. Dumbledore, interpretou corretamente; sorriu e sacudiu a manga roxa e dourada, ocultando a lesão.

— Não há motivo para preocupação – disse em tom suave. — Agora... as boas-vindas aos alunos novos; bom retorno aos alunos antigos! Mais um ano de muita educação mágica aguarda a todos...

— A mão dele já estava assim quando o vi no verão – cochichou Harry para Hermione. — Mas pensei que por esta altura ele já a tivesse curado... ele ou Madame Pomfrey.

— Parece morta – comentou Hermione, com uma expressão de repugnância no rosto.

— Mas há lesões que não têm cura. Feitiços antigos.. e há venenos sem antídotos... – Disse com meu rotineiro tom calmo.

— ...e o Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, me pediu para avisar que estão banidos todos os artigos de logros e brincadeiras comprados na loja chamada Gemialidades Weasley.

Sorri. Fred e Jorge haviam, finalmente, conseguido abrir a própria loja. Sentia falta dos gêmeos na escola; eles eram uma das pessoas que eu mais gostava em Hogwarts!

"Os que quiserem jogar nas equipes de quadribol das Casas devem se inscrever com os diretores das Casas, como sempre. Estamos também procurando novos locutores de quadribol, que são convidados a fazer a mesma coisa."

Me remexi, sentia falta de jogar quadribol para o time da Grifinória.

"Este ano temos o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a um novo membro do corpo docente. O professor Slughorn", o bruxo ficou em pé, a careca brilhando à luz das velas, a grande pança sob o colete sombreando a mesa, "é um antigo colega meu que aceitou retomar o cargo de mestre das Poções."

— Poções?

— Poções?

Todos no salão se perguntavam se haviam realmente escutado direito.

— Poções? – repetiram juntos Ron e Hermione, virando-se para Harry. — Mas você disse...

— Por sua vez, o professor Snape – continuou Dumbledore, alteando a voz para abafar os murmúrios — assumirá o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Não! – exclamou Harry tão alto que muitas cabeças se viraram em sua direção. Mandei um olhar significativo para todos que olharam, levando um pouco mais de segundos em Draco, que me encarava com uma mistura de expressões.

— Mas, Harry, você disse que Slughorn ia ensinar Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas! – questionou Hermione.

— Pensei que fosse! – respondeu Harry. Comecei uma conversa com Gina, enquanto todos se questionavam como seria as aulas de Snape.

— Bem, tem uma coisa boa – Harry disse, havia selvageria em sua voz. — Snape irá embora até o fim do ano.

— Como assim? – perguntou Ron.

— O cargo é azarado. Ninguém aguentou mais de um ano... Quirrell até morreu. Pessoalmente, vou torcer para que haja outra morte...

Não consegui conter o riso com o comentário de Harry, sendo acompanhada pelo próprio e por Gina que agora brincava com o garfo.

— Harry! Emilly! – exclamou Hermione, demonstrando surpresa e desaprovação.

— Mas talvez ele simplesmente volte a ensinar Poções no fim do ano – argumentou Ron. — O tal Slughorn pode não querer ficar muito tempo. O Moody não quis.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza, Ron... – Disse, olhando fixamente para Snape, que retribuía da mesma forma.

Dumbledore pigarreou. Fazendo o silêncio se estabelecer, novamente.

— Nem todos os presentes neste salão sabem que Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores estão mais uma vez em liberdade e cada vez mais fortes.

Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu no salão.

— Não posso enfatizar suficientemente o perigo da presente situação, e o cuidado que cada um de nós, em Hogwarts, precisa tomar para garantir que continuemos seguros. As fortificações mágicas do castelo foram reforçadas durante o verão, estamos protegidos de maneiras novas e mais poderosas, mas ainda assim precisamos nos defender escrupulosamente dos descuidos de estudantes e funcionários. Peço, portanto, que respeitem as restrições de segurança que os professores possam impor a vocês, por mais incômodas que lhes pareçam, particularmente a norma de não sair da cama depois do toque de recolher. Imploro que, ao notarem alguma coisa estranha ou suspeita dentro ou fora do castelo, comuniquem imediatamente a um funcionário. Confio que agirão sempre com o maior respeito pela segurança dos outros e pela sua própria.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore percorreram os rostos dos estudantes e, por fim, ele tornou a sorrir.

— Mas no momento suas camas estão à sua espera, quentes e confortáveis como poderiam desejar, e sei que a sua maior prioridade é descansar para as aulas de amanhã. Vamos, portanto, dizer boa-noite. Pip pip!

Em seguida, o atrito ensurdecedor habitual, os bancos foram afastados e centenas de estudantes começaram a sair do Salão Principal em direção aos dormitórios. Continuei sentada esperando todos se afastavam, a ideia de ser pisoteada por pessoas curiosas afim de tirar alguma coisa de Harry, não era lá a forma na qual eu gostaria de morrer.

Vi Hermione correr para cumprir seus deveres do monitora. Harry estava do meu lado, amarrando o cadarço do tênis e Ron, estava ao seu lado.

— Você não vem, Emi? – Olhei em volta percebendo que a confusão se acalmou. Assenti com a cabeça e segui com eles.

— Que aconteceu realmente com o seu nariz? – perguntou Ron.

Harry contou-lhe. Eu fiquei quieta, apenas esperando ele continuar. De certa forma, Harry sabia que eu já tenho uma noção do que aconteceu.

— Vi Malfoy imitando alguma coisa com relação a nariz – comentou sombriamente.

— É, bem, deixa isso para lá – disse Harry amargurado. — Escuta só o que ele estava dizendo antes de me descobrir lá...

E ele contou, tudo o que tinha escutado no trem. Eu ouvia com curiosidade e atenção.

— Ora, Harry, ele estava só se exibindo para a Parkinson... que tipo de missão Você-Sabe-Quem daria a ele?

Gelei. Acabei de me lembrar que tinha que falar com Draco. Queria ouvir a verdade dele, queria que ele me contasse.

— Eu... Preciso falar com Dumbledore... Vejo vocês mais tarde! – E sai, sem esperar respostas.

Entrei, cautelosamente, no armário de vassouras. Draco estava sozinho, o que tornava tudo mais fácil. Puxei ele para dentro do armário, fechando a porta, logo em seguida. E o encarei, sem dizer nada, por alguns segundos.

— Preciso falar com você. – Disse, por fim.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, não esperava que eu voltasse a falar com ele.

— O que você quer? – Por mais ríspida que sua voz tenha saído, eu sabia que não era assim que ele estava por dentro.

— Quero a verdade, Draco. Simplesmente a verdade. – Disse para ele, calma.

— Que verdade? — Continuava com a mesma postura arrogante, porém, o medo era visto no seu olhar.

— Você sabe do que eu estou falando – Disse para ele, fitando-o. — Quero entender os seus motivos, antes de sair te julgando. Quero ouvir ambas as partes.

— Como assim?

— Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – Eu o encarava com um sorriso calmo.

O silêncio se estabeleceu e ele me encarava. Desviou seu olhar para os pés e começou a falar.

— Se você quer saber se eu virei ou não um Comensal, a resposta é não. – Respondeu, simplesmente.

— Não minta pra mim.

— Não estou mentindo. Não mentiria pra você. – Ele disse a última frase, como por um impulso. A intenção dele não era falar isso.

— Não é o que parece. A missão, Draco. Você não vai fazer isso, vai? É suicídio!

— Continuo não sabendo do que você esta falando. – Ele veio em direção a porta, mais eu me enfiei na frente. De modo que nossos olhares não se desgrudassem.

— Por Merlin! Estou falando, eu não virei um comensal, e não tenho nenhuma missão suicida! Quantas vezes terei de repetir isso? – Sua voz saia em um sussurro rouco, porém exaltado.

— Você pode mentir pra qualquer um, Draco, menos pra mim! E você sabe disso. – Eu encarava aqueles olhos cinzentos. Me arrepiei. Mesmo depois de um tempo, ele provocava as mesmas reações em mim, era inevitável.

Eu me concentrei nele, que não se mexia, alternava seu olhar dos meus olhos para os meus lábios. Eu sorria internamente por isso. Foco, Emilly. Foco. E então... Eu vi... A memória estava distorcida, porém, clara. A marca negra flamejava no braço esquerdo dele e sua expressão era de dor e pavor.

— Eu sabia! – A minha voz saiu em um sussurro. — Draco, eu falei pra você não fazer parte disso! É suícidio! Ele só deu essa missão, porque seu pai falhou na dele e esta é uma forma de vingança!

— Como você sabe? Pelo que eu saiba, seus poderes não funcionam com ele. – A resposta dele saiu em um tom frio, tom esse, que eu nunca havia visto ele usar com comigo. Não depois de tudo...

— Você está certo, eu não consigo, ainda – Frisei. — Mas tenho monitorado os pensamentos de outros comensais. Sei os objetivos dele. — A frase saiu rápida. Estávamos na mesma posição de antes; eu na frente dele impedindo sua passagem e ele na minha frente, me encarando. Eu era mais baixa que ele, o que deixava ele olhando ligeiramente para baixo.

— Acha que eu vou acreditar em você? Depois de você ter ido com o Potter em vez de ter ficado comigo, como eu pedi? Depois de ter me traído! Eu disse pra você não ir como eles! Seu tio morreu por sua culpa! Não era pra ter sido assim!

— Eu não trai você. Eu fiz o que eu achava que era certo. Não podia deixar meus amigos irem pra lá sozinhos. Eu precisava lutar do meu lado da força! E não meta Sirius ou qualquer outro no assunto! Eles não tem culpa dos seus amiguinhos idiotas.

— Se o que você disse era verdade, Emilly, pense bem, se você e seus amiguinhos não tivessem intervindo meu pai não estaria preso, e eu, não estaria passando pelo que eu estou passando. A culpa é toda sua! – Meus olhos marejaram. Como ele tinha coragem de dizer isso?

— Não ouse insutar os meus amigos dessa forma! A culpa é inteiramente sua que não tem opinião própria e fica nas sombras do seu pai! ! E se vamos falar de traição, que tal falar de você e daquela sua amiguinha patética da Letícia? – Retruquei.

— O.. O que você quer dizer com isso? – A voz dele saiu trêmula, por mais firme que ele quisesse parecer.

— O que eu quero dizer? Certeza que não sabe?

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas me encarou.

— Pois bem. Estou falando do seu casinho logo após o... – Fiz uma pausa. — nosso término. Acha que eu não vi vocês se agarrando pelos corredores de noite? Francamente. – Por mais irônica que minha voz tenha saído, o tom de amargura era visível. E Draco percebeu isso.

Ele permaneceu quieto, ainda me encarando. O silêncio prevaleceu pelo que pareceu, por horas. Eu estava começando a me arrepender de ter ido atrás dele.

— Faça o que quiser! E faça bom proveito da sua amiguinha enxerida! – Abri a porta do armário dando de cara com a Letícia. Um sorriso maldoso e sarcástico tomou conta do meu rosto. — É feio ouvir a conversa dos outros, sabia? E, não se preocupe, será bem recompensada pela informação do meu monitoramento. — Sai, dando um esbarrão no ombro dela. Mais sem antes lançar um último olhar amargurado e carregado para Draco. Pudê ouvir um breve diálogo entre eles, antes de virar o corredor.

— Você ouviu tudo? – Draco perguntou, com a voz amargurada.

— Ouvi, é que... bem... – Ele não pareceu interessado em ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, pois logo depois, ouvi passos ao longe. Virei para trás e vi uma cabeleira loura platinada virando o corredor.


End file.
